mywhat a bossy gal
by dcp-nec
Summary: The story of this fanfic was adopted from the movie my sassy but I’m thinking of changing some parts of it…what if athrun and his team mates didn’t join the army and there was no war?… athrun meets a really bossy girl but loves him so much though she don’


**Summary: **(The story of this fanfic was adopted from the movie my sassy but I'm thinking of changing some parts of it…)what if athrun and his team mates didn't join the army and there was no war?… athrun meets a really bossy girl but loves him so much though she don't show it… AthrunxCagalli. R&R!

**disclaimer: **i don't own gundam seed and so is the characters. also the plot, but i was thinking of  
changing some parts.

* * *

"hello?" a 20 years old Athrun asked as he held his phone closer to his ear.

" where are you now?" a voice of a lady said on the other line.

"who's this?… Auntie?" he guessed.

" yes, it's me. She will arrive here soon but you're still not here!" she reminded him.

"I'll try to go there as soon as I finish what I'm doing." After some reminders from her aunt he turned his phone off then sat on the chair in front of the camera. After leaving the studio, He went to the subway then bought a ticket. Just as he finished buying a ticket he rode on the escalator going down. Because of his tiredness he sat on the steps in the moving ladder. Before he reached the end of the escalator memories of a certain girl flooded his mind…

4 yrs. Ago…

Athrun and the others (I mean the Zala team) were in a pub, drinking and celebrating. It was their reunion. They separated due to their different courses.

"cheers!" they said in unison as they lifted their glasses in the mid air.

"it's so nice to come back to the old group… so guys, how's collage life?" Nicole asked the three then eyed Diyarka.

He winked before muttering something, " me?" he pointed his self and saw the green haired teen nod. " well… it's not a big deal!" he raised his hands and put it on the back of his head.

" how about you?" he asked Athrun but it seems his mind was fleeting else where. "Athrun?" the green haired boy asked making Athrun snap out of his thoughts.

"huh?… me? It's kinda amusing." He said plainly.

To that, Yzak suddenly raised his brow. " amusing? You call that amusing… I'm not even having fun! It's just like I'm repeating elementary!" he blabbed.

" why? What's your course, 'Einstein'!" Diyarka asked.

" engineering…" he said crossing his arms.

" e-engineering?" the blond almost slipped from the chair.

" why? What's the matter with that, prick!" he said in mocking tone.

" hey… isn't engineering hard?" Nicole manage to ask.

" have you forgotten, you dimwit, that I was a child specialized on any kinds of math." He reasoned. " and what's your course?" he said in teasing tone.

" biology." The green haired boy said proudly.

" heh, for sissies!" the silver haired boy giggled to that.

Nicole poked his lips then started mumbling some words. " you said somethin' sissy?" unfortunately Yzak kinda heard some of the words.

"n-" before Nicole could speak, athrun's phone rang ( his ringing tone was canon by pachelbel)

"oh… excuse me…" he stood up then got his phone from his pocket. He went near the exit before talking to the person who was calling. " hello, who's this?" ( the caller was not listed to his phone book)

" what the heck are you thinking and your not home yet, you idiot!" the caller shouted as athrun took phone away from his ear.

"mom? Didn't I told you that I was in a reunion…" he reasoned.

"I don't care about that stupid reunion of yours!" she paused before talking again. " by the way your aunt wants you to visit in their house today!"

" bu-" he tried to say something but his mother won't let him.

" I know you knew that she was sad for this is the day your cousin, their son, died… and that's why they wanted to see you bec-" this time it was athrun who interrupted his mother.

" because I look a bit like Kira… is that it! I can't definitely do that… I will just remind them about their son…" he uttered.

His mother was pissed off, " it's not just that she will introduce you to a nice lady!"

Athrun to was almost pissed, " dah! I know her taste!"

" fine then! You go home right now young man!" his mother smashed the phone to it's handle and that made a loud bang on the phone of Athrun.

" man! That hurts…" he rubbed his right ear. " she didn't have to do that!" he slipped his phone to his pocket then went back to the others.

" who's that?" asked Diyarka.

" my oh-so-loud-mother!" he raised an eye brow.

" so what does the witch want?" Yzak smirked.

" he wanted me to go home now…" he tilted down his head.

" so you mean…" Nicole slumped his shoulders.

" yeah… I'm going home now!" he got his jacket then bid good bye to the three.

Subway station

Athurn was patiently waiting for the train on the subway then a girl appeared on his right side. Athrun looked at her… ' she's my type but I don't like drunken girls!' he laughed to that thought.

The girl was unsteady; she was like a wobbly top. She almost fell forward but her right foot suddenly stepped forward balancing her body. But what she didn't know is that she exceeds the yellow line. The subway train was approaching faster ( we all know that crossing the yellow line is dangerous, the train might hit you!). It was a foot away from her when Athrun pulled her back the yellow line. The drunken girl looked at the face of his savior then they both went inside the train.

Athrun was on the left side of the train, near the door while the drunken girl is on the other side also near the door standing ( athrun, too, was standing ). The dark haired boy giggled a little seeing the drunken girl stood so wobbly but the guy next to him thought that he was insane so he went to the direction where the drunken girl is.

The blond drunken girl opened her eyes a bit as she saw a teen just sitting not offering his seat to the elder person in front of him.

" hey you!" he called the attention of the teen and gazed at her. " why don't you offer a seat to the elder!" she shouted a bit but the guy just ignored her. This time she was annoyed, she whacked the head of the teen, " offer your seat!" she demanded then the guy left his seat. Before he passed the girl she said something, "hey, don't you ever wear a shirt colored pink! GOT IT!" she yelled then the guy went away.

Few moments had passed… the girl was still standing and her eyes was closed but she's not asleep. Unexpectedly she felt something crawling on her throat to her mouth. She tried to hold it many times… athrun was still looking at her. He saw that she was like ready to vomit and then his expression change, he too looked like he was going to vomit. Then again, the girl couldn't hold t any longer. She vomited to the elder person on her side. Noodle strands and some rice can be clearly seen on the head of the person beside her. Before collapsing the girl turned to Athrun then uttered, " ho…ney…" she fainted and fell on the cold steel. Everyone turned to see the person whom the girl called honey, Athrun saw them looking at him…

" n-no. You got the wrong guy. I'm not her Honey!" he jerked his hands gesturing that he was not it.

" what are you saying! Almost all of us heard it! Now help me and her get up!" the elder guy demanded. Athrun held out his hand with a handkerchief. He wiped the old man's dress and head.

Minutes later…

Athrun carried the drunken girl on his back due to the demands of the old man. He was thinking if he should let the girl just lay on the bench of the Tokyo train station.

Athrun's pov

Men this girl is really getting on my nerves! If only that old geezer didn't told me to carry her… if I left her here… sleeping on the bench…then… Ahh! Forget it…I'll just take her to a near by hotel…but then again… I can't go home early…my mom will kill me for sure!

On the streets…

Here I am carrying a drunken girl on the flashy streets of Tokyo…finally a hotel… I hope they still have some vacant room. I went inside the hotel and talked to a clerk then I asked if they still have room where this girl can sleep… and guess what she said… she said that, " sorry some rooms were reserved and they don't have vacant rooms." Gee this is really a 'lucky' night!

After walking, again, I found a hotel. Like the other one they don't have vacant rooms. Again I walked… I tried almost 10 hotels but there was nothing… no rooms… suddenly I felt something on my arm that shivered my body. It was cold, very cold. I traced the source and I found out that it was a tiny droplet of water. Out of the blue… it rained… good thing I have a jacket but I let the girl wear it. At least my back was not wet but my head is really soaking wet. I ran to a shop that has a arc like thing that shaded us away from the rain. I almost lost hope… I thought of bringing the girl home but what will my parents say to me…then I looked up letting my damp bangs fall to my forehead. I saw something just across the street… a motel… I thinked twice if I should go there…then I decided to go. As the green light for the cars turned red I ran as fast as I can so we won't catch a cold. I went inside and checked in. we got the room on the 2nd floor and the very last room on that floor. The clerk thought we were a couple but I just played along so they won't question me further.

I went inside the room and placed the girl on the bed and me… I leaned on the bed. I breathed hardly. I was never been this exhausted before. Right after I got a rest I went to the bathroom and took a shower. The smell of vomit was really bad. As I was showering I heard a phone ringing. I thought it was from the other room but as I listen closely it was her phone… I immediately went out the bathroom wrapped with a

Towel and got her phone. As I answered and said 'hello' the person on the other line shouted at me. She said, " you're not the owner of this phone… where is she!" I was going to answer back but she hanged up. I placed her phone on the table and went back to the bathroom. After minutes of showering I heard some one knocking on our door. I quickly wrapped my self with a bathrobe. I opened the door and police came in.

Normal pov

"Put your hands on the air!" the police demanded.

Athrun slowly placed his hands on the mid air. " hey! what did I do! I di-…" the police sprayed a tear gas on him.

After sometime…

Zala woke up in a totally different place. He winked many times to get a clearer view of the place, " where the hell am I?" he asked out loud. His sight regained its normal view. He saw some police playing cards then he looked at his left side he saw some other people. They were almost the same age. The first one looks like a high school student, he has a honey brown hair and wears a eye glasses.

The boy suddenly said to Athrun, " hey, are you okay?"

The dark haired teen sat and leaned on the cold wall, " yeah… I think so…" he massages his aching head.

" so why are you here?" a girl on the side of the boy asked. She has a pink hair, which was tightly tied in to a pony tail. She was obviously the same age as the other boy.

" well… I … ahh…" Athrun stopped.

The girl suddenly cut in, " oh… I'm sorry. I haven't even introduced my self… My name is Flay." She smiled then she pointed the boy beside her, " and this is Sai." He smiled at him.

" and I'm Athrun. Nice meeting you." A small curve on his lips appeared.

" do you mind if I know the reason why you are in here?" she asked again.

" not really… well… I guess they have mistaken. I didn't do anything to the drunken girl who called me 'honey' with no reason… so how about you guys?" he asked them.

" it was along story…"the guy said.

"it's not that I'm going any where…" Athrun replied.

" we were caught on a beer house by this police and was brought here." She explained.

The guards interrupted them, " hey you…you dark blue haired boy!"

Athrun turned around to face the guard then pointed his self, " me?"

" yes you… you can go now…and you two there your parents will arrive soon to pick you up." He grumpily said.

"well… I gonna go now…" Athrun stood up. " bye?" He went out the cellar.

Athrun's pov

I thought I wouldn't get out there! I looked at my watch to see what time is it… 5:14…a.m.! what the… I hurried to fetch a taxi. An hour had pass and I got home. Good thing it wasn't traffic. I slowly opened the gate of our house. Then I saw my mother vacuuming the front door she had stopped for a second when she saw me coming near her.

Normal pov

Msr. Zala stood up straight, " where were you last night?"

The young man scratched the back of his head as he almost pass his mother, " I was at Tokyo…"

" Tokyo?" she raised an eyebrow.

" at aunt's place…" she suddenly smashed the handle of the vacuum to the legs of Athrun.

" awww… what was that for!" he sat to the floor rubbing his legs.

" at your aunt's place don't you play tricks on me! I called your aunt last night and you were not there!" she had hit him again but this time on his arms and many times. Athrun tried to get away from his mother then he ran to the fence and climbed up. His mother was following him. Luckily he didn't cross over the fence so he came back to the house. His mother fell to his trick, leaving her running on the street.

He climbs the stairs and went in his room. As he drew closer to his bed he suddenly threw himself on the bed. Then he kicked off his shoes to the floor. Athrun took a glimpse on his watch to know what time is it but his eyes failed him. It became blurred and out of the blue every thing turned black and he fell asleep.

Hours had passed…

Kringggggggggggggg…….. a loud noise rang into athrun's room. He woke up and grab his phone then he answered it. " hello?…"

"hey you! Are you the one who brought me to the motel?" the other person on the other line shouted.

Obviously Athrun's sleepiness was gone because of the loud voice. " wh-who's this?"

" are you trying to get away from me?" the girl retorted.

Athrun sat up to the side of his bed. " huh? What do you mean?"

"what do I mean! Meet me at the Tokyo train station! 3 pm or if you don't I'll kill you!" she hanged up.

' what's her problem?' Athrun hanged up to. he looked at his watch, ' 2:30! Oh men!' he immediately ran to the bath room and took a shower.

Minutes later

Athrun jog the stairs at the train station. 'At last the last step…' "huh.huh.huh" he was breathing heavily. Then after catching up his breath he look around, searching for the girl the other night. Suddenly someone tapped him.

" hey…" she said calmly. It was so different from the person whom Athrun was talking to a few minutes ago.

" are you-" the girl suddenly interrupted Athrun.

" follow me." To that she went down the stairs and at her back Athrun was following.

Coffee shop

Athrun stood at the cashier with the girl from last night. Obviously, they were about to order. The person in front of them just finished and finally it's their turn.

"may I help you, sir?" the cashier asked.

" umh… I want some strawberry juice and-" again the girl cut in.

" hey what are you? This is a coffee shop o you should order a coffee. Miss cancel his order and make it 2 coffee." She smiled at the cashier.

" will just deliver it to you seat ma'am." The other girl kindly said.

Athrun and the girl sat on the table near the counter. The girl opened up a topic.

" my name is cagali." She said shortly.

Athrun was kinda hesitating but manage to tell his name, " I'm Athrun zala nice to meet you." Athrun held out his hand.

" I presume we don't have to shake hands… you already took me into a motel…" she was cut by the waiter who gave them their drinks.

After thanking Athrun explained what happened the other night. " actually nothing happened to us. I just brought you there because I don't know where you leave and it was raining really hard. And… and it was also your fault… back in the train… you called me honey for some reason…"

" yeah… I kinda know that part." She said as she slide her thumb to the rim of the cup.

later

They finished having their coffee and Cagali had drag him to a bar not far from the train station.

Athrun was having a hard time climbing the stairs, they were so small for his feet. 'may be this girl Is a heavy drinker… huh… why did I have to come in here?' he thought as he sat on the chair facing Cagali on the other side of the table.

Cagali had ordered a beer for them and the waiter had delivered it already. She gave Athrun a bottle of beer. " why don't you drink with me…" she pour the beer to a mug then she drunk it straight.

" sorry I don't drink beer." He said while emptied the bottle to Cagali's mug.

" what a jerk…" she said then drank her beer. Again he poured another beer but this time only half of it because he can see that she is turning a bit red. " you know… I broke up with my boyfriend today… he's such an idiot leaving me behind…" for the third time she drunk the beer.

' how can a guy ever leave a girl like this? Well… may be because she's a heavy drinker…' he was gonna pour another beer to her mug but she was already drunken and she laid at the table unconscious.

later

Again, Athrun brought her to the motel but this time he took care of her. He laid her at the bed. He bought her a medicine for headache cause for sure when she wakes up her head will ache. He looked at her face… " she looks like an angel when at peace on her sleep' Athrun thought as he gently brushed away her bangs. Then his eyes moved to her neck. He noticed a silver chain on her neck. He followed the chain then set his eyes on the heart pendant. Zala boy remembered that her boyfriend had left him, but then why is she still wearing it… Athrun's eyes was blurring and his head fell on the side of the bed. His eye lids slowly closing. Then he fell asleep.

* * *

**a.n.** what do you think? it suck? bad? good? alright? just tell me. pls read and review. thanks!


End file.
